This invention relates to educational and recreational devices or kits.
It is an object of the invention to provide educational and recreational devices designed to produce a mathematical semblance of magic or to provide education regarding surprising and fascinating aspects of number theory when certain games are played therewith. The mechanical devices of the invention are designed to implement certain rarely noticed and unexplored, or perhaps heretofore unknown, arithmetic facts concerning all prime numbers larger than 11, herein designated as "P".
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description thereof.